


Dopamine and Oxytocin

by yasminakohl



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien anatomy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Anal Sex, Chris is a good bro, M/M, No Federation, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Spock has tattoos, candyman au, i basically stole Spock and Kirk to make a christina aguilera song into a fic, lots of tattoos, no frals this time, no star fleet, not the movie, okay like eight tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasminakohl/pseuds/yasminakohl
Summary: An AU that sprang to life on the way home one night and  Christina Aguilera's Candyman started to play.Jim meets a certain tatt'ed Vulcan. Sexiness occurs.Edited to add link:https://i.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/000/511/922/ea9.jpg





	Dopamine and Oxytocin

**Author's Note:**

> This was only supposed to be sexy crack and a challenge of writing Candyman into a Star Trek fic. Then these knuckleheads go and make me jump the shark and turn it into a soulmate/soulmark story. So don't blame me for the ending. It was suppose to end after Jim gets to the ship.
> 
> Okay and do you understand how hard it was to come up with believable tattoos for a Vulcan to get... I mean, come on brain, if you're going to do this to me, at least make it doable. A tatt'ed Vulcan.... come on man. But I think I pulled it off.
> 
> So if your not sure what song inspired this crack: https://youtu.be/-ScjucUV8v0
> 
> Also for Spock's red to orange tattoo, there is a picture that I found last night ...
> 
> https://i.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/000/511/922/ea9.jpg

James T. Kirk sat at the Spider Club on the corner of Hollywood and Vine during a quiet afternoon, watching the world go by. He had one last day to kill before his transport came in. He thought about it for a moment and let the shivers of excitement run through him. 

Stars. 

He was finally going to get to leave Earth and go wander among them.

The promised Space Force of the twenty-first century had never come about, but after the eventual first contact with the Vulcans, a sort of Merchant Marines had. Jim Kirk was set to go on his first tour with The United Earth Coalition. He couldn’t wait to head up to the UEC Enterprise. 

While he waited, he tried not to stare at the handsome guy a few seats down from him at the bar. It was obvious to Jim that his bar partner was Vulcan for various reasons, the green tinged skin and hair as dark as a blackhole were just two. He was pretty sure the hair was a little longer than Jim had ever seen on a Vulcan. But the last thing that gave the man away was the tip of pointed ears just showing through that long hair.

What confused Jim however was the riot of colors that showed on the man’s wrist whenever he reached for his glass. Jim was pretty sure Vulcans were not big on tattoos. However that was exactly what it looked like showing out from under the guy’s cuff.

Jim decided it was time for a relocation when his curiosity got the better of him. He sat down next to the guy, smiling his signature non-threatening smirk, he tipped his head back slightly and offered a greeting. He got back a flat, “Hello,” in return.

Jim raised his glass to the bartender, who nodded in understanding. He took a minute to figure out the best way to strike up a conversation with the curious man. What he came up with was, “I’ve heard alcohol doesn’t effect Vulcans, so what does a Vulcan drink at a bar?” Jim asked with a head nod towards the clear drink in the man’s hand.

“I am unsure what others might consume, however I am drinking something called vino dvoynoe.”

Jim laughed, “You’re drinking vodka double wine?”

The both space black eyebrows raised up and were hidden beneath the equally dark hair, “You speak Russian?”

“And a few others,” Jim answered with a shrug. “So is it as smooth as I’ve heard?”

“I believe the rumors to be truth.”

Jim asked yet another stupid question, “And how likely is it to make you drunk?” He knew that the vodka was one of the highest top shelf vodkas available and that the alcohol content was nearly as high as the price.

The Vulcan’s head tipped to the side and he thought for a moment, “As likely as you are to become inebriated by drinking kombucha.”

Jim’s eyebrows shot up, “That’s a helluva metabolism.”

“It does come in ‘handy’ as you might say.”

Jim chuckled.

Spock looked at the curious human. He wasn’t sure, but he thought the man was quite possibly flirting with him. He took in the human’s appearance, a strong build without excess, hair as light as Terran moonlight, and eyes as blue as Terran icecaps. Those eyes showed a depth that equaled the depths of those same icecaps. As much as the Vulcan had loathed the cold, he was grateful for the time he’d taken to travel to see them. Especially, having now met their human incarnate.

The Human and the Vulcan spoke for over an hour (switching for reasons neither could understand, too champagne). The hour included conversations of nothing important, just bits of surface personal history, small anecdotes. The pair laughed; well, Jim laughed, Spock smirked, almost.

They had eventually moved from the barstools to a booth, still talking, Jim charmed by the witty Vulcan, and Spock enthralled by the etherial human. They ended up eating and talking for yet another hour. By then the bar was starting to get crowed and loud, the conversation that had gone on for so long, was becoming harder and harder to continue. Spock’s ears were ringing due to the noise levels. He took a chance and offered the opportunity to continue the conversation at his apartment nearby. 

Jim was thrilled. He hoped, that by the end of the night, he’d get a chance to see how far the colors really went up on those long gorgeous arms.

🍾🥂🍷🥃🍸🍾🥂🍷🥃🍸🍾🥂🍷🥃🍸🍾🥂🍷🥃🍸

Jim was surprised when they made it outside and they were nearly mobbed by paparazzi shouting at them. He hadn’t recovered yet when he felt Spock’s breath caress his ear, “I am sorry, I had hoped they would let me have one last day without them.”

They quickly barely ducked into a hover-car before where they were whisked away. Jim turned to the hot Vulcan next to him and asked, “What the hell was that all about?”

“I am sorry. My father is the ambassador to Earth, and has recently negotiated a large contract for work here.”

A lightbulb moment happened and Jim exclaimed, “Oh my god, you’re that Spock! I had no idea if that was a popular name or not.”

“It is unique, I am the only one currently living.”

“So your mom is Amanda Greyson, holy cow. She’s amazing.”

Spock raised an eyebrow, no one had ever commented on his mother with such wonder before. He felt a flutter of admiration for the man. Anyone who spoke this way about his mother was worth even more of his time and attention.

The couple arrived a short time later at Spock’s home and managed to avoid another group of hungry photographers. They raced up the stairs not wanting to wait for the lift. The almost clandestine feel to the journey made Jim laugh, causing Spock to almost smirk again. 

At the door to his apartment, Spock couldn’t wait any longer. Jim’s lips had taunted him for hours, he could no longer pass up the opportunity. He spun Jim around, pinning him to his own door and kissing him.

Jim was startled again but this time however, it only lasted long enough for his hands to wrap around Spock’s shoulders.

“I have wanted to do that since the moment you asked what a Vulcan would drink.”

“I’ve wanted you to do that since the second I saw you sitting there,” Jim moaned. “Tell me this is your door and I don’t have to wait much longer,” he begged.

“You would be correct, on all counts.”

Jim groped for Spock’s hand, when he found it, he pressed it to the panel, bracing for the door to slide out from behind him. When it did, he still ended up stumbling backwards, Spock was the only thing that kept him from landing on his ass by steering him to the wall for another kiss. 

Spock then guided Jim from the foyer to the living room. At the couch, he let them tumbled onto it, Spock remained hovering over the blond. Only for as long as it took for Jim to flip a surprised Spock. Spock found the new position was much more to his liking. Jim’s weight was pressing down on him in all the correct places. He reached up and pulled those plush red-pink lips back to his own jade green lips to plunder them again.

Jim loved the taste of this Vulcan, he wondered if all Vulcans tasted this sweet. “You taste like sugar cane.”

“You’ve had an opportunity to taste sugar cane?”

“More than once, and I’m hoping I might get a chance to do a better comparison.”

Spock shivered with the thought of having this amazing being more than once. “I believe this is a comparison that should be verified.”

“I want to rip this shirt off of you, I want it gone so badly.”

“I would regret if you damaged this shirt. It was a gift from my mother.”

“Then you better sit up so I can unbutton it. I want to know how far up these go,” Jim traced a fingertip over the riot of color that showed just below the cuff.

Spock gasped when Jim’s fingertips fully transmitted the amount of desire he was feeling, where his lips had been muted. He quickly shifted his weight, making short work of the buttons. He wanted nothing more than to feel Jim’s fingers tracing his ink.

His shirt fell to the floor, his care for the present forgotten immediately since it was no longer in danger. Jim traced the lines of the ink that had been taunting him for hours. He could tell it was a chemical formula placed over a splash of watercolor. There were several formulas dotting Spock’s left arm, each over another splash of colors. On his right arm at his cuff was red ink, traveling upwards, becoming lighter, changing to red-orange before changing again to a perfectly balanced orange. 

Spock wrapped two fingers around two of Jim’s and used them traced the first tattoo Jim had touched. “It is the chemical formula for the hormones that creates the feeling of love.” The colors underneath the largest network of lines were all beautiful shades of greens. Jim thought it was a little odd until he remembered that Vulcans would probably think of green as the color of love since their blood was green, not red. 

Then Spock moved Jim’s fingers to another tattoo, “Joy,” again the colors were various shades of green but this time mixed with purples in what could only be called a truly joyous mix. 

The next set of lines and colors were darker more somber blues, which Jim found reassuring when Spock told him the emotion, “Sadness.” Their races saw sadness the same.

The second to the last set of lines had the colors Jim would have attributed to love but instead were the colors of, “Fear.” 

The last set of lines had the darkest splash colors, the deep angry dark reds mixed with even deeper darker angry oranges. None of the colors under the formula showed up in the amazing ombré work on Spock’s right arm. Jim waited for Spock to tell him which emotion this showed, but he had a feeling he knew. So he asked, “Hate?”

Spock nodded. 

“Is there an order to the placement?” Jim wondered.

“They are in the order in which I remember experiencing them.”

Jim traced the love tattoo first then moved up to joy and so on, “Oldest to newest?” 

“Yes,” Spock reached out and traced Jim’s cheek, “I felt love and joy before I felt any other. My left arm is for my mother, my human half.”

Jim moved to the right arm and the shifting shades of red and orange, “Vulcan sands and skies. For your father?”

“Affirmative, he was displeased when I started the testament to my mother. I altered my plans and added this for him. He was content.”

“Your artist is amazing. Their work is epic.” Jim was drawn back to the riotous combination of joy. The green and purple were mixed but remained pure and never became muddled. Just looking at the mix made him feel happy.

Then his eyes turned towards Spock’s chest. Where a human heart would beat, was another watercolor tattoo, this one showing a whimsical but anatomically correct human heart. Jim smiled, what could have been a gory or possibly even a horrific piece was instead, gorgeous and somehow soft.

A flash green drew his eyes down and to the left, closer to where his liver would be, and another watercolor heart exclaimed Spock’s affection for both of his parents.

“Any others?”

“Not as of yet,” Spock shook his head. He reached out and pulled Jim’s shirt up. “Are you hiding any?”

“Maybe…” Jim answered while his face was hidden inside the shirt. Once he was free of it, he moved Spock’s right hand to his left hip, “My dad’s initials,” then his left hand to his right hip, “my mom’s.”

Something sparked in Spock’s memory. A ship caught in a spacial eddy, nearly all hands lost. A child born in space, only to lose his mother to a lack of medical attention because the doctor had died on the ship. He did not want to ask and have it verified, but despite his reservations, he asked anyway, “The Kelvin?”

Jim nodded, “Yeah, that’s me, The Kelvin Baby.”

“I grieve with you, tal-kam.”

“Thank you, it was a long time ago,” Jim shrugged off the melancholy that wanted to fall over him. His parents had died so that he could live. And he would honor them by following in their footsteps, or rather in their warp trails, in this case.

Trying to get things back on track from the wild kisses of earlier, Jim leaned forward, letting the heat of his desire flare up in his eyes. Despite the topics previously mentioned, the passion hadn’t died, only settled. It took no time at all for those banked desires to reach fever levels again. Spock’s hands roamed across Jim’s back, delving below the waistband of Jim’s tight black denim jeans. His fingers brushed the top of Jim’s cheeks causing him to groan. “These need to go.” 

Spock wholeheartedly agreed, their pants indeed needed to go.

Each man reached for the other’s zippers, hands clashing, they stopped and instead they worked together to undo Jim’s then Spock’s pants. Jim leaned backwards to push his down, while Spock shifted upwards to push his own down. However Spock was suddenly distracted by a flash of bright red. 

He traced the edge of the satin laying over Jim’s hip. Just below his navel sat a black bow. He stilled Jim’s hands before he could push the jeans down any further. He’d never seen a man wear this type of underclothing before, but he had heard of it. Until this moment, he hadn’t known it was something that could stir his blood to nearly the levels of Pon Farr. “Allow me?” He asked.

Jim shrugged, he’d forgotten that he’d grabbed that particular pair. He waited to see what it is that Spock wanted to do. He got a nudge to stand, when he did Spock immediately dropped to the floor in front of him. Slowly, Spock’s hands traced up from his ankles to his hips, the fingers spread out cupping Jim’s ass cheeks. Spock dropped his forehead to rest against the skin warmed fabric. The satin seems to be infused with the scent of Jim’s skin and Spock became intoxicated by its scent more than anything he’d ever encountered before.

He wanted what was underneath the cherry red panties with a black bow, but he wanted them to stay on almost as much. Finally he gave in and he pulled them down. He was certain he’d found the heaven him mother had mentioned more than once. He could feel his arousal pushing forward, his body proving to his mind how much he wanted this man.

Jim’s body is also proving how excited he was, his cock was hard, jutting straight up, the pink bulbous head turning red before Spock’s eyes, the sheen on the head growing larger. He couldn’t stand another second of not knowing how this gorgeous man tasted. He found out that Jim tasted as sweet as he had claimed Spock’s lips tasted. Vulcans might not taste sugar the same as humans, but they did understand sweetness.

Jim moaned as two-third’s of his cock was swallowed all at once. His fingers found their way into that blackhole dark hair, balancing himself as Spock bobbed. He knew there is no way he’d last if Spock kept it up. He pulled the hair in his fingers just a bit to get the man’s attention. When the dark chocolate eyes found his, he shook his head, his voice was graveled and shaky when he said, “You gotta stop, God that was the hardest thing I’ve ever said.”

Spock knew the man was close, he could feel it under his fingertips and even mutely along his lips. He rose up on his knees, reaching up higher and pulled the man down enough to kiss him. When he stood up, he lifted Jim’s weight with him, setting the human’s weight around his waist, he heard Jim squeak a bit, and had to struggle to hold him as Jim squirmed. He walked them to his bedroom, then knee-walked them both to the pillows before laying Jim down on the mattress. 

Jim finally got ownership of his lips again, “Holy fuck, that’s hot.”

“I’m glad you approve.”

“Oh hell fuck yeah,” Jim whimpered, grinding upwards towards Spock’s groin. “Please tell me you’re ready to come out and play?”

“Most assuredly,” Spock took another kiss while pulling his lok from its pouch. 

“Is it true you guys make your own…” Jim’s mind halted when Spock’s slick hand wrapped around his cock.

“Yes,” gathering more of the iridescent liquid, Spock reached farther down and began opening the blond to take him. He wanted to hurry, to find out if they fit together as well as he imagined they would, but he kept his patience. He wouldn’t hurt this man. Somehow he was certain he could never hurt him.

Spock returned to kissing Jim to slake some of the desire for the blond. He knew it would recede only when he’d claimed this man. Fortunately he was able to open Jim quickly and was pushing into him soon. In the tight heat of the human, he found part of Ap-Lau, the Vulcan heaven.

Jim fought for a breath, but Spock continued to steal it with lips and fingers. He writhed seeking more of those fingers; they were setting off fireworks behind his eyelids. He moaned into Spock’s mouth, grinding down into his hand. “I’m good, I promise. Please, please, need you.”

Spock murmured an agreement. Then he found they did in fact fit as well as he imagined. He dropped his forehead down onto Jim’s in an effort to be still long enough for Jim’s body to adapt. He shivered when Jim’s fingers wrap around his wrists, one over love and another over the red sands. He couldn’t withstand it any longer and began plunging in and out of Jim. He broke the kiss to find a better angle and he’s rewarded with the sound of Jim gasping his name. 

They went at each other for far longer than Spock could have dreamed of. When Spock came he brought Jim with him with a hand wrapped around his cock. After a moment Spock dropped to Jim’s right side, he felt a hot hand slip over his heart with a surprising accuracy, the hand covered the green tattoo completely.

They fell asleep for a few hours, only to wake up and repeat everything in reverse. This time it was Jim who proved how well they fit together, it was Spock who fought to breathe, who shifted to help Jim find that perfect spot, who experienced the lightening strikes of a Sandfire storm behind both his eyelids. It was Spock who’s come covers Jim’s hand.

Jim stirred Spock’s lust again when he licks his hand with a smirk. “Yep, as sweet as blackberry wine.”

Spock shivered at the declaration. 

Again they fall asleep, tangled in each others arms.

In the morning Spock wants to ask if he can see Jim again, but the human is quiet and reserved, he’s concerned that maybe Jim is regretting the night. At least until he feels fingers on his arm and the emotions are not of regret for what happened but for what will soon happen. The fingers linger over joy. “I have to go, and I’m not sure when I’ll be back. I want to leave my comm though.”

Spock nodded, he’d hoped to give Jim his as well. He would not be here for some time either. Hopefully their returns will synchronize as well as their bodies had fit together.

🍾🥂🍷🥃🍸🍾🥂🍷🥃🍸🍾🥂🍷🥃🍸🍾🥂🍷🥃🍸

“Commander Spock, have you met our new crewman Ensign Jim Kirk?”

Spock spun on his heel in a completely un-Vulcan manner; but there before him was in fact the blond man he’d parted from only hours ago. 

“Yes, Captain, we have indeed met.”

Christopher Pike had known this particular Vulcan long enough to have see a glimmer in his eyes and the smirk on his lips before; just never this version. 

Chris had also known Jim for all of the kid’s life. He’s never seen this look on the kid’s face before. “Well, I’m just going to leave you two alone, to figure out whatever it is you need to figure out.”

“Bye Chris,” Jim murmured at Pike’s retreating back. Somehow his fingers had found Spock’s arm again, raising up the sleeve until swirls of purple and green show and his fingers could wrap around them.

“You are here to replace Lieutenant Sulu?” The man was leaving the ship to spend the next year with his new daughter and his husband. Jim smiled, the one Spock was quickly falling in love with. He nodded still not saying a word. “I had never given much thought previously to the human concept of The Fates, but I think perhaps I should reconsider this.”

Jim leaned in next to Spock’s lovely pointed green tinged ear, “The Norns are kinda fun.”

Spock shivered, “I will keep that in mind.”

“Care to show me to my quarters?”

“With great pleasure, they are next to mine, separated by only a bulkhead.”

It was Jim’s turn to shiver, he let Spock guide him down causeways and corridors, his hand never leaving the purple and green swirls below the black lines of dopamine: joy. A pinky drifting down to shift back and forth over the top edge of dopamine and oxytocin: love.

Spock had not yet seen the schedule but he did know that the ‘new guy’ wasn’t on it today. Spock also knew he wouldn’t be needed for the launch. Spock led Jim into his quarters before he captured him in a kiss. “I am eternally gratified to see you again.”

Jim dropped a few small kisses on Spock’s lips before he pulled back enough to ask, “You seem like the least Vulcan Vulcan I’ve ever met.”

“It is a gift from my mother, Vulcan emotions are so strong they are difficult to contain. Because I was taught from a young age to accept them and not bottle them up I was better able to handle them. I am reserved because it was what was expected by those around me.”

“I don’t mind. Think it might be fun someday to be the only one who knows what you’re really thinking.”

Spock nuzzled Jim’s throat while he murmured, “I find I like this idea. Especially since it means you will be around long enough to know me that well.”

“Well, I’m here for at least a year, and I’m sure I can talk Chris into keeping me around for more than just my good looks.”

“I prefer it if he did not keep you because of your looks, I find that thought difficult to accept.”

“I’ll be sure to make myself indispensable some other way before the end of the year.”

“I will endeavor to help.”

Jim pushed Spock towards the small bunk in the corner of the room, barely bothering to look around his new living space. He did shrug off his seabag and let it hit the floor. “I prefer the idea of you helping me out with something else right now.”

Spock reached out for Jim and startled the man when he yanked him into his lap, he was pleased with the surprised yelp and laugh that his actions earned him. He decided he needed to keep Jim off balance as much as possible in the future. Keeping with that thought, Spock flipped them over, mirroring how they had started last night.

Jim smiled, “I may get a new kink if you keep manhandling me.”

“You speak as if that would be a hardship.”

“Guessing it wouldn’t be huh? So what are you going to do with me, now that you’ve got me right where you want me?”

“How attached to this garment are you?” Spock asked tugging at the sleeve of the shirt Jim was wearing.

“Oh not at all, I don’t have any mother shirts.”

A pang of guilt washed over Spock, his mother was alive and well, doting on him at every chance, but Jim had grown up without that. “I will see that that is remedied as soon as possible. However, for right now…” Spock tore the shirt in half and threw it across the room. When it fluttered to the floor not far away, Spock and Jim were too oblivious. The second the fabric had left his fingers Spock was kissing Jim again with the intent of making him gasp for air. It didn’t take very long, making Spock flush with a pride he would never admit to out loud. He held Jim immobile with a little extra pressure applied to his shoulders, thinking Jim might enjoy this sort of manhandling as well. 

Jim tried to writhe under his Vulcan (he liked the sound of that; his Vulcan) but the pressure kept him still. “Oh fuck, did not know that about myself,” he whimpered when a zing of something delicious raced up his spine.

“Being held down is a new pleasure, that is good to know.” Spock was thrilled to be the one to help Jim find something new about himself.

“Fuck you, no, no, fuck me, please, preferably now.”

Spock allowed the near smirk to spread to a full smirk at Jim’s demand. “Now, petakov, it might be preferable, but I think I am enjoying watching you, squirm, I believe is the correct adjective.”

Jim panted and continued to do what Spock was torturing him for. He squirmed and writhed and panted more, trying to get the man to do anything other than pin him to the tiny bunk.

“I believe I am growing to like this.” Spock was hard and could feel his lok press forward, soaking his undergarments.

“Fuck, I created a monster. Please for the love of whatever deity you want, fuck me. God, I’m still half prepped from last night. Just fuck me.”

Spock smirked again, enjoying the pull of the under-used muscles, “I cannot.”

“WHAT!?” Jim surged up at the claim but didn’t make it a micron before Spock’s strength stopped him.

Spock raised one eyebrow and leaned down to speak right along Jim’s ear, “We are still wearing pants.”

“Oh fuck you,” Jim sagged into the bed, tension gone immediately.

Spock let out one chuckle, releasing Jim long enough to dispense with all of their remaining clothing. He shifted Jim’s legs over his forearms, leaning forward, he had the man pinned with his own weight. Then he carefully pressed in to the tight heat of his human. The possessiveness of the thought of Jim being his sent a shiver through Spock.

Jim gasped and moaned the second he felt Spock’s lok push back into him. It was amazing to feel the stretch of it again. “Don’t stop, just don’t fucking stop.”

“Your use of fuck increases dramatically when you’re desperate.”

“You’re fucking right it fucking does. Now please fucking use that fucking strength of yours and fuck me.”

“With fucking pleasure.”

Jim whined, that was way hotter then it should have been. It shouldn’t be hot to hear a Vulcan cuss, but it hit him hard. After that neither Jim or Spock had the breath for anything but panting and a breathy name spoken by both men.

Jim came first with his head curled down and a scream caught in his throat, just as he was coming back to his senses he felt Spock tremble and grind into him. When he could think again he curled a hand around Spock shoulders holding onto the still shivering Vulcan, “I am so glad we are on the same ship. I don’t think I could go for a year and not have this.”

“I concur,” Spock breathed heavily. “I loath to say this, but I need to move.”

Jim whined but let go of Spock so the man could move. Jim rolled over so he could look at Spock’s profile. “I love the little turn of your nose.”

Spock turned his head and looked at Jim’s nose in return, deciding he liked his as well. “I concur once again,” he reached out and traced Jim’s nose. Jim giggled at Spock’s comment and because it tickled just a bit. The sound made Spock happy.

The pair rolled into each other’s arms and tangled up.

When the duo woke from their impromptu nap Jim winced, his side burned. He tipped his head down to see what was digging into his side to make it hurt but his eyes stopped at Spock’s shoulder. On the top of his shoulder and spilling down on to his chest just above the watercolored human heart was a new tattoo. This one was just like Spock’s first tattoo, dopamine and oxytocin but under the bold lines was splashes of pinks and reds, the ones a human would associate with love. Jim’s eyes snapped to Spock’s dark brown eyes only to find them affixed to his side.

Spock wanted to roll his shoulder to alleviate some of the burning he felt but he was so wrapped up in staring at Jim’s left side that he couldn’t be bothered. There, just where a Vulcan heart would beat, was a beautifully tattooed jade colored Vulcan heart. Spock ached to touch it to see if he could feel the heartbeat that should beat beneath it. The detail was perfect. Finally Spock drug his eyes away from it to find Jim staring at him as well. “When did you have time to get this done?”

Jim shook his head, “When did you?” He asked with a head tip towards Spock’s shoulder.

Spock saw the color out of the corner of his eyes and looked down to investigate. He gasped at the sight of the new formula taking up a large section of his upper left chest and shoulder. He looked back to Jim and reached out to point out Jim’s own addition.

Jim looked to where Spock was pointing, it was his turn to gasp and understand now why his side hurt. He looked over the green filling his side. He bent to get a closer look and could see the love formula laid out in the pattern of the blood vessels. “Holy shit.”

Spock knew of the old tales of soul-marks appearing on perfectly matched human couples, but it was not a trait that occurred in any other race. “Jim, this does not happen to Vulcans.”

Jim looked up and smiled a crooked little smile, “Well, I guess soul-marks happen to half-Vulcans.”

“I suppose they do,” Spock gave in and touched the jade before him. Jim hissed slightly at the sting from the acids in Spock’s skin oils. Spock jerked his hand back causing him to fight a wince of his own, as the tight skin was bunched up.

“So that’s something I didn’t know, soul-marks hurt like real tattoos.”

“It would seem so. I believe it would be best to treat them as such. I have a very soothing balm, if you would like.”

“Only if you put it on mine, and I get to put it on yours.” Jim smiled ever brighter, brushing his hand over the heart below the soul-mark meant for him.

“I believe the correct colloquialism is ‘you have a deal’.”

“It is,” Jim kissed his soulmate on the end of his cute little Vulcan nose, “I just have one question?”

“Yes, Jim?” Spock’s heart beat a little faster, concerned at what Jim might come up with.

“Actually two, why did it take nearly twenty-four hours to pop up? And do we have to get married right away? Or can we wait just a little bit?”

“That is three questions, but in order of query, I am not sure, but I will investigate, and no we do not need to marry immediately, yes we can wait.”

Jim smiled bright again, the brightness shining through the blue eyes Spock would never have to be without now. “Good, I kinda want to get to know this guy I just met. He’s got these amazing brown eyes, and these tattoos that just make me week in the knees. But I’m a little afraid he might be out of my league. See, his dad’s some big wig, his mom’s amazing and he drinks this crazy expensive vodka.”

“Hmm, I am aware of the individual you speak of, as for his parents, they will love anyone who makes him happy. I am certain he would give up this vodka easily, it is no longer needed. You see, I’ve heard it told he does not actually enjoy drinking. He would much rather have a cup of tea. He was only drinking the day you met him because he wanted to blend in.”

“Well, you’ll have to tell him next time, just to drink the tea. He’s going to stand out no matter what he drinks. He’s just to gorgeous.”

“I’ll be sure to relay that message.”

Jim shivered at the tone in Spock’s voice. “Yeah, you just do that. But first kiss me, I want to see if you still taste like sugar cane.”

“As I am the science officer I should document this.”

“We’ll figure out a good protocol later, right now I want to just jump in like a illogical human.”

“Far be it for me to change a human.”

“Wouldn’t get you very far.”

“As I have no intention of changing you, it would take me as far away from you as I wanted to go; nowhere.”

“All right Candyman, just shut up and kiss me with those sugarcane lips again.”

“Gladly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my Christina Aguilera inspired crack.


End file.
